Rotten Vermillion
by VenemousSyring
Summary: Where is Orihara Izaya? Somehow that twisted idea of speaking became a routine but it is indeed something wrong that lingers in the air, a sweet delirium or a very disturbing secret that makes Shizuo stop speaking to the world, as if he hide something, as if he was afraid of something so decayed… something so evil... and rotten. Disturbing plot ahead, Shizaya.


**TITLE: **** Rotten Vermillion**

**Summarize:**Where is Orihara Izaya? Somehow that twisted idea of speaking became a routine but it is indeed something wrong that lingers in the air, a sweet delirium or a very disturbing secret that makes Shizuo stop speaking to the world, as if he obscured something, as if he was afraid of something so decayed…and rotten. Disturbing plot ahead, Shizaya.

**WARNING:**Very disturbing plot- please major warning, requires discretion- Very dark and sinister environment- wicked plot, If you don't like then don't read - Cursing and some sexual themes, the rating may change in the future; Male x Male (YAOI) Violence, mystery and its Alternative Universe (AU), OOC and angst, future lemons.

**RATE:**** T (May change in the future- considering changing very soon) **–possibly is going to change due to some strong wicked and tormenting topics that will be developed, some sexual themes might be included.

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own any character from the series Durarara!

OOOO

PROLOGUE

**He became a myth**

OOO

.

.

.

Have you seen Orihara Izaya?

Have you seen Orihara Izaya?

…_Have you seen Orihara Izaya?_

**-Have you seen Orihara Izaya?**

(Have you seen Orihara Izaya?

_[Have you seen Orihara Izaya?]_

_**Have you seen Orihara Izaya?**_

…

…

…

No

No

**No**

**-NO**

(No)

[NO]

…_**no**_

A fatigued, black-gloved hand, pressed against the shoulder of a weary underground doctor as the last one hunched, seated on a bench. The night sky had never been darker, and the exhausted sigh that heaved next was just one sign of the indignation and bitter dissatisfaction from his now-daily research.

Celty sat besides his disgruntled companion, her ever-so-loving embrace sheltered a tearing doctor once and immediately as he broke apart, sobbing, crying and denying what he feared.

This time was different; it wasn't one of _his _trips far away from them, this time it wasn't for work… It wasn't that_ he_ was playing a prank; it wasn't that _he_ just wanted to be in his apartment- no.

This time Shinra's gut kicked in just the wrong direction; Shinra wouldn't force himself to smile in some sarcastic manner when he felt the bitterness holding his strings.

"Celty…" Choked words only reverberated from his throat as he sniveled, finally letting the sour surrendering sentiment take over his now acidic heart. Shinra spurted between tears some more saddening and sometimes incoherent words before nuzzling piteously on his lover's warm chest.

Shinra's face lifted from his cushioned inhuman refuge and cold tears cleansed his glasses as he rubbed his eyes with a closed fist, only to sob once again as his eyes squinted as if to bury his face yet again; a distant old paper, shattered from time of being neglected while pasted or hollowly attached to the lamp post near the bench.

Shinra sobbed all over again, one never knows how much a person's presence can affect you until you lose the benefit of ignoring them, because…. You can't ignore them if they are not there.

The paper said; **"MISSING"** and a well-known face of a childhood friend was printed on the excuse of paper: black raven hair and gleaming rouge eyes, with used tendencies to laugh in the worst of cases, bent to over-think even the stupidest of things, with propensity to push people to their limits…

… and a strange tendency to warn that something very wrong could happen to him in the next days and if something were to happen to him, he might as well blame just one person and give up for all and for good that he would ever reappear…-of course that said before disappearing from the face of the world without any answer… without any trace left to follow.

OOOO

Hand stretched and remote in the direction of the television, Shizuo channeled

And channeled

And channeled some more and-

"Ha?" Shizuo lowered the remote control as if signalizing that he was going to see the channel, he munched some cheap chips and his eyes turned into slits as he recognized the face of _that _man in the TV news program. He growled over the current television latest new. "What's with the louse on TV?"

"_-See him, then please report to the number on screen-"_

Sure enough, Izaya wasn't more than a simple photo, it only consisted of his face all over the screen, truth to be told, his interest was picked, he was sure Izaya wasn't any public figure to be shown all over the news.

He accommodated even more as he tried to pay his full attention to the speaking lady over the news. Izaya was reported as missing two weeks ago, Shizuo was sure that the last someone would do, _at first_ to chase Izaya, was making his photo land over the news and somehow it became visible to him that this attempt of finding Izaya was the last one, as if it was the surrendering point, the last resort in fewer words.

He didn't know why but he knew it.

And he didn't know why it didn't feel **that** great.

He smiled, though hollow thoughts echoed in his mind as he stood and smiled even wider at the news- so Izaya was nowhere to be seen? And that meant he was going to finally be happy.

That meant that finally and for all… Izaya was **out **of his life.

It was as if some god listened to his fury towards the now missing man and decided to annihilate him or at least- obliterated… push him away.

Shizuo still wanted to deny any unenthusiastic feelings away, all he wanted was to dance and spit over any place where Izaya was asked out of mercy to appear. He felt less than adamant towards the health and well being of his nemesis. He could carelessly say he didn't mind at all, indeed he was in high spirits about it.

He smiled, placed his chips aside, took his book in his hand- new hobby of his- and placed it on his lap, glancing over the pile of new books he was willing to read in his free time, interesting topics and subjects claimed to be read, subject matters such as "The Division of Perceptual Studies" or "Perception in view" called his attention, the first one his book in hand to read.

He promised he would improve for himself and watch TV while reading, maybe he could do both.

Shizuo accommodated once again on his sofa and glanced towards the television, he was making almost a bedroom in his small living room since he discovered weeks ago that he didn't want to enter his room anymore.

Not anymore.

OOOO

**OOOOO**

**AN/ **Oh well, the angst starts :D Yeah short prologue, but I needed something refreshing from my other work XD Hope it wasn't confusing because I really like this kind of things, I spend my days watching Investigation Discovery ID *sobs* however, I will soon update Rabbit Hole, when time gets to love me. I happen to be crazy.

Review or review, you chose C:

VenemousSyring


End file.
